The present disclosure relates to a synchronization apparatus and method between an AVN (Audio-Video-Navigation) system and a digital clock of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a synchronization apparatus and method between an AVN system and a digital clock of a vehicle, which is capable of preventing a malfunction during time synchronization between the AVN system and the digital clock of the vehicle, thereby improving the precision of the digital clock.
In general, a digital clock is installed on an instrument panel inside a vehicle or at the front of the vehicle ceiling such that a driver easily checks the time during operation.
Furthermore, a multimedia device such as an AVN system is built or mounted in the vehicle, and provides an audio, video, or navigation service.
In addition, the multimedia device such as an AVN system provides the current time information to the driver, using the digital clock.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0941195 published on Feb. 10, 2010, and entitled “Vehicle multimedia terminal for displaying time information in interconnection with GPS”